nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Emperor Karma
Emperor Karma, Welcome! Hello, and welcome to NWNWiki. Thank you for your contributions. Some information you might find useful can be found in NWNWiki:manual of style (guidelines for writing articles) and NWNWiki:Community portal (general NWNWiki information). Perhaps the most overlooked tidbit from those pages is that NWNWiki strives for an encyclopedic style, so first- and second- person pronouns ("I", "we", "you") should be avoided in articles. Additional help (admittedly a bit sparse) can be found at category:help, and since NWNWiki's policies were often based on Wikipedia's, some of Wikipedia's help pages may be useful, such as Wikipedia's help:contents and introduction to Wikipedia. If you'd like to practice editing, please use the sandbox. To see what settings you can change to better tailor this site to your tastes, visit special:preferences (also available on every page via the drop-down list labeled with your name in the top-right corner). I hope you enjoy editing here! If you have any questions, you can leave a question on the the talk page of the relevant article (or ask me on my talk page if you are lost). When posting on a talk page, be sure to sign your question/answer/comment. This can be done by typing four tildes (~~~~), often prefixed with a double dash to set it off from the text (as in --~~~~). NWNWiki will change the tildes to your name and the current date. Again, welcome! The Krit (talk) 04:52, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Replacing images When you have a new version of an image, there is no need to come up with a new name. Just go to the old image, and in the "Edit" drop-down, select "Replace". You might also be able to replace an image simply by trying to upload to the same name as before. (I recall that working, but it has been a while since I replaced an image.) Replacing the image has a few advantages. First, NWNWiki does not end up with a lot of unused clutter in the "File:" namespace. Second, the history of the image is readily available. Third, you don't have to resort to meaningless suffixes like "-0". :) And fourth -- you don't have to edit the article showing the image! On a related note, please use meaningful names for the images you upload. Your choice of "SilvermaskSagaMap.jpg" was good, but "Bad.jpg", "Bad3.jpg", and "Bad3-0.jpg" were, well, bad choices because they are generic and have nothing to do with the file's contents. --The Krit (talk) 09:08, February 19, 2019 (UTC) : My base .jpg files that I constantly update and edit are named bad.jpg on my desktop, but I get what you are saying. As for adding suffix, that was the wiki and not me, I was simply doing a drag and drop replacement over the old file. Emperor Karma (talk) 13:55, February 19, 2019 (UTC) :: The visual editor unfortunately makes it challenging to keep some aspects of a wiki organized. :( I guess that suffix was its way to get around a naming conflict without requiring intervention by a sentient being. Effective for that goal, but not good in the long run. I wonder what would happen if you tried to manually remove the suffix (the says that there is a way to rename these images). Of course, you would have to notice the suffix first... :: The next time you want to update the image try the following. First, mouse over the image within the article. This should cause a small, circled "i" to appear in the bottom-right corner of the image. (It's intentionally a subtle effect.) Click that "i". This should take you to the image's page, something like File:SilvermaskSagaMap.jpg. Scroll down to the "File History" section and look for the link to "Upload a new version of this file". It's a little more work this way, but it's easier for others to follow what's been changed. --The Krit (talk) 16:17, February 20, 2019 (UTC)